


Put My Finger On It

by Sxymami0909



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Stiles wants to do is have a little quality naked time with his wife, unfortunately for him Lydia is having none of it…or is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put My Finger On It

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** From Stydia-Fanfiction - -Lydia and Stiles are expecting their first child. When Lydia starts getting her baby bump, she starts to feel insecure about how she looks. Luckily Stiles always knows what to say… and do. -Lydia is pregnant. Pregnant women have needs. When Lydia gets those needs, the only person who can tame her is her loving, sexy husband Stiles

Stiles balanced two paper bags in his hand, his other clutching tight to a strawberry milkshake as he did his best to turn the knob on the front door to get into his house. His long fingers struggled to grasp the metal, but after a good five attempts he was finally able to get it open. He nearly dropped the bags, but caught them mid fall with a grunt as he used his boot to push open the door. “Lydia I’m home!” He called out as he stepped inside and kicked the door shut.

He put down the bags and the milkshake on the small table against the hallway wall and shrugged out of his jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack before taking off his holster as well and hanging it up with the jacket. It had been a long day at the station and on his way home his pregnant wife had asked him to bring home ice cream and a milk shake.

Stiles picked up the bags and the milkshake and made his way down the hallway of their home his head cocking to the side when he heard the sound of clanking coming from the kitchen. He grinned realizing that she must not have heard him over the sound of the water. He walked quietly towards the kitchen pausing in the archway his entire expression softening when he saw the strawberry blonde standing there. Her long hair was up in a messy bun. She wore a red wrap around dress making the small swell of her stomach show clearly. Honestly Stiles couldn’t remember ever seeing her look more beautiful.

Some days Stiles still couldn’t believe that Lydia married him. There was a point where he thought they’d never make it to this point…that they had both moved on. But it turned out that wasn’t the case at all. Despite the fact that their senior year of high school was full of carnage and mayhem it did manage to remind him how much he loved her and it finally got Lydia to admit that she loved him back. And because of that Stiles wouldn’t change a thing about it.

He pulled himself from his thoughts and pushed away from the archway walking into the kitchen dropping the bags and milkshake onto the table quietly. Stiles shifted making his way over to Lydia and slowly slid his arms around her waist feeling her body jump. He smirked as he brushed his lips against her neck. “Miss me?” he asked, his breath warm against her skin.

Lydia’s heart had jolted in her chest when she felt thick arms come around her, the plate almost falling from her grasp. At the sound of her husband’s voice she rolled her eyes. “You’re terrible, but it’s possible I might have.” she commented even as she tilted her head to the side giving him better access to her neck. His deep chuckle nearly vibrated through her skin and heat spread through her body.

Lately every single time Stiles touched her it ignited a desire inside Lydia that she couldn’t quite explain. Even when he wasn’t touching her and she was watching him work with his hands or chew on a pen as he tried to figure out a case it turned her on. Logically speaking she knew it was the increase in hormones from her pregnancy, but it definitely didn’t make her life easy especially lately.

Lydia was pulled from her thoughts by the feel of Stiles’ lips closing over her neck and sucking softly, put persistently. She moaned softly her hands releasing the dish into the sudsy water before curling around the edge of the sink. Fuck his mouth was talented. She inhaled deeply as heat spread through her body.

Stiles smirked against his wife’s skin releasing it long enough to speak as he slid a hand up her waist. “But you love me,” he added as his lips trailed over her neck while his hand brushed against the side of her breast.

Lydia’s stomach clenched and she leaned into his touch briefly before she felt his hand tugging at the tie on her dress. She swallowed heavily and forced herself to focus. “Stiles you just got home,” she said doing her best to keep her voice steady, “And I’m not really in the mood at the moment…it’s been a long day.” She tacked on as she brushed his hand away from the tie on her dress and slipped out from between him and the sink.

Stiles blinked confusion coloring his face. “Wait what?” He asked as he watched her walk a couple of feet away and start folding dish towels that were resting on the counter. For a minute he thought maybe it was a joke, but when she kept her back to him and continued doing what she was doing he was at a loss. This had been happening more often lately where it was clear that Lydia was obviously into what was happening but then pulled away from him at the last moment and he was starting to think maybe there was something he’d done to upset her. Stiles sighed, “Lydia, what’s going on? Are you mad at me?” He asked quietly.

Lydia heard the hurt in Stiles’ voice and her chest tightened as guilt stirred inside of her. Great, how exactly was she supposed to explain to him that the reason she didn’t want him touching her was because she was a disgusting whale without coming off as the shallowest person in the world? She sighed and spun around slowly to face him. “I’m not mad at you I’m just not…feeling great and—and I’m tired,” she added quickly trying not to wince at the way it came out.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at his wife. Now he knew she was lying. He crossed his arms over his chest as he eyed her. “Out with it, now.” He stated without preamble. “This isn’t like you Lyds and if something is wrong I need to know. I’m you _husband_.” He said arms flailing out as he spoke.

Lydia couldn’t help the way her lip twitched at the corner at the movement. Some things never changed. But despite that she knew he was being serious. The problem was ever since she started showing…she’d been feeling incredibly self-conscious about her body. It wasn’t anything Stiles did or anything he said, if anything he seemed to want her more lately and that was all well and good minus the fact that she was uncomfortable in her own skin. “Nothing…nothing is wrong I just--” she paused trying to gather her words as she contemplated how to answer.

Lydia had always been insecure in certain areas in life growing up, but never her looks. They were the one thing she had complete control over, the one thing that was her mask against everything else because she knew she could always hide behind her beauty when need be. But now…well the control wasn’t hers anymore and every day she got bigger and more uncomfortable, skin stretched and body parts changed and logically Lydia knew this was all normal. She understood that it was her hormone levels that were probably making her so sensitive, but she wasn’t sure how to fix it.

Lydia knew that Stiles loved her. He had for a long time, but he initially fell in love with her beauty and sure that changed and evolved over the years. He was one of the only people who really understood her back then and now too. But she couldn’t help the doubt that crept inside her head that maybe if he saw the way her body had changed he’d think she was just as ugly as she thought she was and then where would they be?

The strawberry blonde blew out a breath as her husband waited patiently for an answer in front of her eyebrow arched. “Look I just don’t want to have sex okay Stiles? I mean jeez I’m growing a human being here it’s not like it’s easy. I’m tired, my feet hurt and my hands are all swollen and everything’s changing and my body isn’t the same as it used to be…I mean it doesn’t want the same things all the time.” She corrected quickly.

But the second the words left her mouth realization sparked inside of Stiles. His gaze traveled down her body briefly noting the way her chest rose and fell quicker than normal. Her hands were clenching and unclenching fingers constantly moving. She was anxious. Lydia was never anxious. And so Stiles thought back to all the times in the past two weeks that he’d tried to initiate some naked time with his wife and it occurred to him that each time, Lydia hadn’t pulled away from him until he tried to take off her clothes.

He was an idiot.  Stiles’ expression softened. “Lyds,” he took a step towards her and when she glanced down he cupped her cheek and lifted her head so she was facing him. “Hey,” he whispered softly holding her gaze until green irises met his. “Talk to me. Why wouldn’t you tell me what was bothering you?” He asked softly.

Lydia pursed her lips together, “Nothings both—” she stopped talking when Stiles shot her a look. She held his gaze for a minute before sighing. “Because it’s stupid and because I’m being ridiculous…and because I don’t want you to think I’m irrational.” She stated.

Stiles chuckled softly, “Lydia I’ve known you since third grade,” he paused to smile, “You’ve _always_ been irrational.” He teased.

Lydia glared at her husband.

Stiles grinned, “Relax, I’m just playing…mostly.” He told her as he stepped back the slightest bit, “Lydia you are literally the most beautiful person inside and out that I’ve ever seen.” He said the honesty in his voice coming through clear. “And if we’re being honest,” his gaze dropped from her face to her breasts and then lower to her stomach. He reached out and rested a hand against the small bump there, “I’m even more attracted to you now that you’re pregnant. Just knowing that there’s a baby in there, this little human that _we_ made, knowing that both of you are mine the same way I’m yours…god it’s such a fucking turn on Lyds.”

Lydia hesitated as she studied his face to see if he was just saying that to make her feel better or if he really meant it. “Yeah?” She asked finally.

Stiles grinned and slid his arms around her waist tugging her closer to him, “Yeah,” he whispered leaning in to brush his lips against her jaw. “How about you let me show you just how attractive I think you are?” He whispered near her ear before taking it in his mouth and sucking on the lobe gently.

Lydia groaned as arousal sparked in her body, a tingle running down her spine. She swallowed hard and nodded. “Okay,” she breathed not wanting to fight the desire curling in her lower belly.

Stiles grinned against her skin glad that she was letting him in. He still felt terrible for not realizing she was feeling this way sooner. She was his wife it was his job to make sure she felt happy and loved and apparently he hadn’t been doing a good job, but that ended tonight. He ran his hand down her side and gripped her waist gently before shifting her back as he walked moving them towards the kitchen table.

Lydia let Stiles move her, the feel of his mouth distracting her from what he was doing until she felt her back hit into the chair gently. Her eyes fluttered open brows drawing together. “What—” a startled noise cut off her words as her husband moved into her, pushed the chair away from the table and then proceeded to lift her up and despite her body with a soft thump. She turned her head and spotted the bags and milkshake on the table behind them and she perked up. “Is that my ice cream?” She asked.

Stiles glared at his wife and huffed, “Really?” He asked a hint of amusement in his voice despite the narrowing of his eyes. “In a minute I’m going to be shooting for multiple orgasms here and you’re worried about ice cream?” He asked with a shake of his head as he pressed his hands between Lydia’s breasts and gently nudged her down until her back was lying flush against the kitchen table.

Lydia felt the tug of the tie on her dress and she met Stiles’ gaze as he slowly undid it giving her time to stop him, but despite her fear that he’d find her ugly, which she knew was ridiculous, she craved his touch so bad. She had finally gotten past the point in her pregnancy where everything made her sick and where throwing up was an every few hour occurrence.  Now she was feeling better…refreshed and very much in the mood to be touched, which had made things ever harder on her lately.

The cool air hitting the skin of her body drew Lydia out of her thoughts as Stiles parted her dress and she inhaled deeply.

Stiles let the fabric rest against the table as he stared down at Lydia, long strawberry blonde hair spread out across the kitchen table, petite frame encased in a lacy black bra and matching panties. He couldn’t stop his gaze from darkening at the sight of her. She was like a fucking goddess. He watched her chest rise and fall heavily as his gaze slide down her body. “Jesus Lydia,” his voice was thick with desire as he shifted forward and slid his hands up her legs cresting over her knee until he could grip her thighs gently curling his fingers around his skin and parting them enough to step between them.

Lydia’s breathing hitched as she watched him pull the chair back and sit down using her thighs to pull her closer to the edge of the table. “What are you doing?” She asked confused at him sitting down.

Stiles arched an eyebrow amusement dancing in his eyes. “If I have to explain then I’m obviously doing something wrong.” He replied with a deep chuckle. He took once of her legs and rested it over his shoulder before glancing up at her through lidded eyes. “I plan on being down here a while and I needed somewhere to sit.”

Lydia bit her bottom lip his words sparking another wave of desire to go through her. “Well don’t keep me waiting then,” she teased back watching his brow quirk and a smirk tug at his lips.

Stiles ran one hand up her thigh and continuing further north until his fingers brushed over her stomach. “You have no idea how much of a turn on it is to see our baby literally growing inside of you.” He whispered against the skin of her inner thigh as he pressed a light kiss there. “It’s so hot and so is that noise you just made.” He told her with a grin as he brushed another kiss further up her thigh. He winked at her as his fingers teased lightly at the juncture of her thighs, stroking her through the black lace.

Lydia’s head tilted back a soft moan falling from her throat as heat slammed into her body, “Stiles,” she breathed, her chest rising and falling heavily as she parted her legs further for him, desire shooting through her body. “Please,” she moaned as one of her arms reached out accidentally knocking the bags of ice cream to the floor.

Stiles groaned softly at the sight she made laid out in front of him. It didn’t matter how many times he had her like this, it was always intense, always breathtaking. He slipped a finger under the material, rubbing lightly at her clit as he kept his eyes focused on her face. She was always so damn responsive.

Lydia’s mouth opened letting out a short gasp as her hips lifted at his touch. Her skin was flush with arousal, and the more Stiles touched her, the hotter she got. Gone was her earlier hesitation. She felt his touch everywhere, it was like it vibrated through her entire body. “More,” she demanded though really it came out as more of a plea. Lydia wasn’t shy about telling Stiles what she wanted and he certainly wasn’t shy about giving it to her. It was one of the many things she loved about him.

Stiles carefully shifted forward in the shifted, one hand trailing up her body rolling her panties down and carefully pulling them off one leg at a time. He tossed the lacy material behind him, pressed a kiss against each of her inner thighs before letting his tongue dart out to taste her. “Better?” he murmured.

“Jesus,” She moaned her hand sliding down the table and coming to rest in his hair, gripping the strands gently as her teeth sunk into her bottom lip again. Lydia groaned louder, “Yes,” she breathed as pleasure stirred inside of her. Her body squirmed on the table as her hand tightened in his hair, need building inside of her.

Stiles grinned at her response before repeating his actions, bracing his hands against her thighs, He spread her legs further apart as he lowered his head and swirled his tongue around her clit. He used his fingers to part her folds and then he slipped two fingers inside her tight channel. He started to thrust his fingers in and out of her as he continued to explore her with his tongue, lapping up her juices and savoring the taste of her. He licked her clit again, teasing the bundle of nerves as his fingers continued to stroke her.

Lydia’s free hand clutched at the wooden table as her hips rocked up against his face. Her stomach muscles clenching as a heavy pressure built in her lower belly. Her eyes fluttered shut as pleasure surged through her body, “Oh god Stiles,” she was already so close to coming and Lydia knew it was because he hadn’t touched her in weeks.

Stiles’ mouth continued moving against her and combined with his fingers she couldn’t help her reaction. Lydia writhed beneath him; her hips moving as she silently begged him for more. “I’m so close Stiles,” she gasped as the sensations building inside of her.

"I know baby," Stiles told her as he turned his head and pressed a wet kiss to her inner thigh. He continued moving his fingers inside of her, speeding up his rhythm and going deeper as he felt her muscles starting to clamp around him. He could tell it wouldn’t be long and the noises she was making spurred him on. All he wanted was to show her how much she meant to him. How desirable he found her. How much he loved her. Stiles curled his fingers inside of her and when she arched into his hand he lowered his head and sucked on her clit again

"Let go Lyds," Stiles told her as he sped up the movement of his fingers. He swirled his tongue around her clit again and then he gently sank his teeth into it before sucking on it hard, his eyes never leaving her face so he could watch her go over the edge.

Lydia’s head jerked back against the table at the intense sensation of his teeth against her clit and she cried out his name loudly as she came hard. Waves of pleasure slamming into her as her body shook with the force of her orgasm. She clutched at his hair as she tightened her legs around his head.

Stiles felt her entire body go ridged for a solid minute before she finally unclenched and let her body drop back to he table and attempted to catch her breath, her face flush with pleasure, wisps of strawberry blonde hair falling in every direction. Stiles kept his fingers inside of her, helping her ride out the orgasm until he felt her inner muscles starting to relax. He pulled his hand back and lifted his head bringing pulling his digits to his lips, his eyes on hers as he slowly licked every drop of her off his fingers.

Lydia shivered slightly at the action, warmth filling her as she sucked in several deep breaths. She felt Stiles drop her leg and then the sound of the chair scrapping against the floor could be heard, but Lydia was too spent to even bother lifting her head up. A couple of seconds later she saw her husband hovering over her and she smiled, “Have I mention how much I love you today?” She asked.

Stiles cocked his head to the side, “Hmm maybe this morning before I left for work, but I always like hearing it multiple times in a day,” he teased as he reached out and cupped her cheek before leaning down and capturing her lips in a hungry kiss.

Lydia gripped the back of his neck and lifted herself up a bit returning the kiss just as enthusiastically. “Mm,” she said amused as she started to sit up, but Stiles stopped her. She arched a brow at him.

“Not yet,” he replied softly as he let his hand trail down the valley of her breasts his fingers easily finding and popping open the front clasp on her bra. The material retracted almost immediately and Stiles carelessly pushed the cups aside once again licking his lips as he shifted his pants growing uncomfortably tight. “Do you know what else I love that I find incredibly attractive?” He asked voice husky as he met her gaze again.

Lydia caught the desire in his eyes and she felt her body respond to it. “What?” She asked a hint of breathlessness in her voice as her heart once again started beating heavily in her chest.

Stiles made sure he was standing between her thighs as he glanced down at her naked body eyes dropping to her now bare breasts. “These,” he responded as he reached out and cupped her breast with one hand letting his thumb brush over her nipple.

Lydia gasped as he rolled her nipple between his fingers the action making arousal curl inside of her a need throbbed between her thighs once again. She blew out a breath and pressed her legs together.

Stiles glanced at her legs and grinned, “They’re so fucking sensitive,” he slid his other hand between her thighs cupping her and sliding once finger across her slit. “You’re already so wet again,” he groaned.

Lydia rocked her hips into his hand and blew out a breath, “Well what do you expect? Stiles no teasing,” she moaned.

Stiles arched a brow, “Trust me there isn’t going to be any teasing.” He replied as he shifted forward carefully and a bit awkwardly leaning over her body so he could press his mouth to her breast. He kissed around her nipple for a few seconds before taking it in his mouth as his other hand molded to her other breast.

Lydia groaned sparks of pleasure shooting through her when her husband’s warm mouth closed over her nipple, sucking gently on it and making her hand find its way back to his head. “Fuck,” the word left her mouth before she could stop it. She arched into his touch her body moving practically of the table as she felt him press his thumb against her clit. “What are you doing to me?” She blew out a breath as she felt the pressure building in her lower belly quicker this time, her body still sensitive from her first orgasm.

Stiles released her nipple with an obscene smacking sound and grinned, “You’ve a genius, which part of multiple orgasms were you unclear about?” He teased as his mouth trailed to her other breast, his tongue twirling around her that nipple before taking the hardened peak into his mouth. Stiles pressed his finger harder against her clit rubbing fast circles against it as he continued his sucking on her nipple, teeth grazing it very gently.

Lydia was a quivering mess beneath him, her body tense with another impending orgasm as Stiles continued working his mouth and thumb against her. Loud noises fell from lips and the table shook slightly beneath them despite the fact that all of Stiles weight wasn’t on the table. She could feel her body cresting towards the edge and when Stiles pinched her clit that was all it took to send her spiraling into oblivion. Lydia came with a sharp cry, her thighs shaking, body tensing and then falling flat against the table completely spent. A light sheen of sweat covered her body and her grip in Stiles hair loosened.

Stiles slowed his thumb down when she whimpered and once again released her breast as he glanced down at his wife. His heart warmed at the way she lay there, skin glistening, eyes closed, mouth slightly parted, skin flush with what he could only assume was post orgasmic bliss, if that was even a thing. He straightened up slightly and pulled his hand from between her thighs trailing his dampened hand up her body and resting it on the small swell of her stomach.

Lydia eyes fluttered open and she watched as he bent down and pressed a kiss to her stomach before glancing over at her, his face a picture of happiness.

“I love every single part of you Lydia Martin-Stilinski. From the beauty mark on the bottom of your left foot all the way to the tiny scar just under the back of your ear.” He told her seriously. “There isn’t a damn thing that could ever change how much I love you or how attractive I think you are because it was never just about how incredibly sexy you were. It was always about the person too.” He whispered as he reached down and helped her sit up.

Lydia sat up, moisture coating her eyes as she stared at Stiles. She cupped his cheek and brushed her thumb against his skin. “I love you so much,” she murmured. She couldn’t begin to explain how much what he said meant to her. She leaned in and pressed a kiss against his lips before mating their foreheads together. “I think it’s time to go upstairs to bed…there’s still one more thing I want.” She said as she brushed her lips against his jaw.

Stiles grunted, “And what might that be?” He asked as he wrapped an arm around his wife, grin tugging at his lips, as her naked front pressed against him even though the dress was still technically on her as was the bra.

“You,” Lydia replied simply.

Stiles nodded, “Upstairs it is.” He said as he motioned for her to wrap her legs around his front. He gripped the back of her thighs and hoisted her up before turning to head for the stairs. Lydia glanced over his shoulder and spotted the bag of ice cream on the floor. She bit her bottom lip, “Stiles--”

“I will pick up more ice cream after we have sex. Jeez,” he huffed playfully as he headed up the stairs carefully his wife in his arms.

Lydia chuckled wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him as he took them upstairs. “Best husband ever.”


End file.
